


YOLO

by ishipthemsogoddamnhard



Series: Daddy's Little Angel [9]
Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom, Tempo (2003)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Daddy Will, Dirty Talk, Dom Will Graham, Established Relationship, F/M, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 13:46:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13342503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ishipthemsogoddamnhard/pseuds/ishipthemsogoddamnhard
Summary: Abigail comes home from school to find Hannibal out, but Jack Ganzer still at the house. Will convinces her to join them. AKA an Abigail sandwich on Hugh Dancy bread...Technically a continuation of Night Flight but can be read as a standalone one-shot.





	YOLO

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Snowflake11](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowflake11/gifts).



> A gift for a lovely reader who suggested Abigail getting involved ;)
> 
> Yes I am pure trash and so is this ;)

**Thursday December 11th**

Abigail was coming down with something. Maybe. Maybe it was just the cold or tiredness from needing the end of the semester to be here already, maybe it was PMS come to think of it, but her head hurt regardless. She leant on the train window but that only made it worse. After speaking with Will on the phone last night, she had realised it had been too long since she had been back. At least five weeks. Perhaps not _that_ long by ‘normal’ standards, but long for them. Abigail had decided that although she _could_ just wait until she went back for the holidays, she didn’t want to. The spontaneous plan had made her classes go quicker, and now she was excited to see Will and Hannibal. Also to get some decent food, a bath and some cuddles.

She got a cab to the house so as not to ruin the fact she had decided to surprise them for the weekend, what with having Friday off. It was almost six but Abigail pressed the bell despite having a key, enjoying the game she was playing with herself of showing up unannounced. She turned away for just a second to look at the twinkling Christmas lights, up at the end of the street where it joined the main one. When she heard the door open and turned back, the face that greeted her was familiar but decidedly not. 

“Um, hello. Dr. Lecter is at the office and can be contacted there, sorry.” He said, sounding like he was just repeating what someone had told him to say. She looked at the boy like he was speaking Japanese, for all it made sense to her. Jack eyed the girl, bundled up with bright eyes shining in the darkness and a dark braid hanging out of her hood. She was gorgeous but it was looking likely that she was a crazy, clingy patient of Hannibal’s. Too bad.

“Huh? Where’s Will?” Abigail stepped closer to the door and the boy moved without argument to let her in. In the hallway light she could see his face properly. Brown curls and full lips, dark blue eyes. He wasn’t much older than her, but looked remarkably like Will…in fact, that was Will’s shirt. Then it clicked. 

Abigail smirked to herself as she took her coat off then turned back to him. “I’m Abigail and I kinda live here. Sometimes. _You_ must be the boy from the plane.” She said simply, big eyes dancing and a closed-lipped smile playing around her mouth. Jack looked taken aback and impressed all at once as he nodded slowly. Hardly the guy’s daughter, then, if she knew about his sex-capades. Hmm...this house got more interesting all the time. He opened his mouth to speak but was cut off.

“Abi?” Will called before trotting down the stairs without waiting for an answer, towel around his waist. He gathered her into him and almost lifted her right off her feet. He was fresh out the shower and smelled amazing. 

“Surprise.” She said sheepishly as they pulled apart, rolling her eyes pointedly but unseen towards the young man beside her.

“Oh…” Will chuckled, realising now what Abigail had walked in on. “This is Jack. Jack this is Abigail, we’re her…”

“Guardians. In a way.” Abigail finished for him as they exchanged a look. 

“Pleasure to meet you...properly.” Jack smiled at her, catching himself appraising her more openly now her winter woollens were removed and it was confirmed she wasn’t a stalker. Abigail nodded, mind working overtime to try and figure out a boy who’d fuck a strange older man on a plane and then go home with him for a three way. She couldn’t judge _really_ but, damn…

“I’m just going to throw on some clothes.” Will promised before running back upstairs, interrupting her observations.

“I’ll just throw my stuff in my room…” Abigail said apologetically to Jack and followed after Will as he watched her go. She quickly tossed her bag, coat and boots in her bedroom and trotted into Will’s room, where he was now in boxers and a t shirt, pulling on sweatpants. “So, that’s Hannibal’s plane buddy?” She hissed, chuckling. 

Will shrugged. “What can I say? He was fun and we asked him to stay for a while.”

“He’s hot.” She allowed, with an approving pout.

“Oh you think so?” Will was already scheming as soon as the words left her. His kinks would never allow him to pass up the opportunity for group sex. Add his baby girl into that mix, and he was in his bisexual element. “Maybe I’ll tell him that…” He teased.

“Will…” She warned, but smiling. She knew what he was after with those eyebrows. She weighed up the idea in her mind. “Let me go take a bath, I’m cold and stiff from the train. Then I’ll see how I feel.” She remained coy. They both had more fun if he thought he was seducing her, while she knew she was calling the shots.

Will nodded and stepped over for a kiss, just the two of them. “Take your time.” He said when he pulled away. “But I would love to watch him fuck you.” She pushed him playfully and went to the bathroom, leaving him with his fantasy.

*

Abigail soaked in the huge tub - god, she missed this bathroom - and tried Will’s idea on for size. She wasn’t concerned by the threesome, obviously, but she had never had sex with someone she barely knew. _They_ knew him, she supposed, and Will was actively encouraging it. Plus he wasn’t some scary dude, he was a little cutie. She had been almost positive that there would be sex this weekend, there always was, but this was something different. It was new and full of nervous excitement. Ah, fuck it. Yolo and all that.

*

“Sorry about the interruption.” Will found Jack in the den watching TV, and feigned disappointment. “I didn’t know she was coming.”

“Oh don’t worry about it.” Jack smiled. “So she’s like your...foster kid?” He asked as Will sat with him. 

“Well, ish. I’m sure it’s obvious she’s too old for that, and she’s only lived here around a year, so our relationship is...” He spread his hands, “Unconventional. We make it work.” He said slyly. Jack nodded.

“Well she seems sweet.”

“Oh, she is…” Will continued, words dripping with meaning. “Thinks you’re cute too. Rightly so.” He licked his lips carefully.

“Ok, sorry if this sounds...awful...but are you and her…?” Jack made a face that Will easily understood. 

“We all do, we’re poly. Abigail is the only straight person here.” Will explained with a smirk. Jack tried to seem like he talked to people like that all the time.

“Oh...wow.” He nodded, processing. “That...must be...fun.” He meant it too.

“It is, it’s not easy sometimes - a healthy amount of jealousy is only human - but we try to all be respectful.” He felt the mood slipping away. “I could explain all our relationships...or we could show you how much fun we can have?”

Jack swallowed. “You mean...you think she would want to…?”

“She’s in the tub thinking about it, but I’m sure we could sway her.” Will stood and pulled Jack to his feet, before leading him up to his room.

*

Abigail emerged from the bathroom in a haze of steam wearing her robe. She heard low voices in the main bedroom and followed her curiosity to the door. Jack was sitting on the bed leaning his weight back on his hands, while Will knelt before him sucking and stroking his cock. Abigail inhaled sharply through her nose and they both noticed her.

“Hi baby girl…” Will said quietly, hand still slowly pumping Jack’s erection. “Our boy was wondering about our little...family.” His eyes ran over her body and she walked closer. Jack regarded her with a lazy smile, eyes bright blue under his curls. He really did look a little like Will.

“Oh yeah?” She asked nonchalantly, a little unsure what to do, given her unfamiliarity with their guest. “What is it you’re showing him?” She asked, seeking a little guidance. Will looked up at the boy.

“Not sure yet...you’ve been with girls, right?” He verified. Jack nodded eagerly and reached his hand to Abigail to encourage her to sit with him. 

“”Nobody like you.” He said, a little shyly. Abigail had a bit of a crush, if she was honest. Her cheeks coloured and he brushed her hair behind her ear. “Can I kiss you?”  He whispered as he leaned in. She caught his lips and felt him moan, assuming Will had sunk his mouth down over his cock once again.

Jack wasn’t so shy as he had seemed once he relaxed, kissing her sensually and pushing the purple silk from her shoulders. He trailed his hand down her neck to her breast and toyed with her nipple. She was vaguely aware of Will getting up and let him remove the garment entirely.

“Lay back.” He said to neither one in particular and they broke apart. Jack laid her back onto the pillows and leaned down to kiss her again. This time, Will’s lips met her neck from the other side, nipping little kisses all over. Both their hands found her skin, Jack continuing to tease her nipple as Will ran his hand down her arm, her side and over her ass to her thigh. He glanced fingertips over her slit and she made a soft noise. Her skin prickled...this was turning her on quickly. 

After a bit, Will slid his leg over hers and pulled it back, leaving her spread for them. Abigail gasped at being restrained and the cold air on her juices. “Tell him what you want, Abi.” He purred in her ear, still running his hand over her sex without any real focus, making her squirm. Will reached over her and peeled Jack’s hand from her stiff peak. He guided it down and gently dipped the boy’s fingers down into her wet opening. She had opened her mouth to speak and only moaned. 

Jack was a quick learner, and before she could answer he asked, “How about that?” Then licked his fingers while he watched her face. She just wanted _someone_ to turn their attention to her clit. Jack moved back in to kiss her but now moved down her body as he did so. “Or maybe this?”

“You want him to taste you?” Will asked, partly because he liked to talk that way and partly to make sure she was ok with whatever they did. 

“God, yes.” She looked down to see Jack nip at her hip bone. Will released her leg so she could get comfy and then watched with her for a moment as the younger man began to lick at her. He grasped her chin and swallowed her moans in a kiss. “Will…” She whispered.

“Is that good? His tongue on you? Do you like how he licks your clit?” Will’s dirty talk was something everyone in this house was weak for.

“Yeah…” She whined. Jack honestly was pretty good at it. She nipped at Will’s lip as her pleasure grew.

“Do you want him to fuck you, baby?” Will said roughly against her swollen mouth. He wouldn’t make her, but he wanted so badly to see it. She nodded.

“Ohh yes, Daddy, please.” She had lost her cool now. Jack stopped, looking up at them. She called them Daddy too? Kinky. Will caught his eye and they exchanged acknowledgement of it, before he rummaged in the drawer for a condom. They only very occasionally used them, when they needed less mess. Granted they hadn’t been so careful last night, but he was overly protective of Abigail. He wouldn’t let a stranger put her at risk. He turned back to them and handed it to Jack, then stroked Abigail’s wet folds as he put it on. 

“How do you like it?” Jack rubbed her thigh reassuringly as he lined his cock up with her entrance.  Abigail’s lips curled.

“Anyway you want.” She told him, big eyes sparkling with lust.

Will chuckled. “Abigail can be a very naughty girl.” He continued to rub her clit. “She wants you to teach her a lesson.” Abigail sucked her lip playfully and Jack’s face shifted in deep approval. He slid his cock inside her and she groaned. His dick was about as big as Will’s just slightly less thick. It was nice stretching her plush walls, and Will didn’t stop touching her clit as he sucked and kissed her neck. 

“Fuck, that’s good.” She moaned as Jack began to thrust into her with deep strokes. 

“Mmm, taking his cock like a good little girl.” Will growled in her ear. She mewled in response, their combined efforts ensuring she was going to have no problem climaxing. “You love it don’t you?”

“I love it.” She repeated breathlessly.

“God’ you feel good.” Jack managed to say, loving the way she clung to him, and how tight she was around him.

“You’re gonna come for us aren’t you?” Will rubbed her a little faster. “We won’t stop until you do.” He cooed, a threat and a promise all in one. Jack groaned at those words too, fucking her steadily closer and closer to release until suddenly Will pulled his hand away. 

Abigail whimpered at the loss. “Please don’t stop, Daddy.” She begged but Will shifted upwards.

“You touch yourself, make yourself come on his cock.” He instructed as he positioned himself to feed his own cock into her full mouth. Abigail was too far gone and quickly complied, opening her mouth and sliding her hand down between their bodies to stroke herself. She suckled willingly, if a little absently, as she concentrated on her orgasm. Will gazed at Jack’s young, lithe muscles as he took Abigail harder and harder. He could feel her little body being jerked by his thrusts and it was clear the boy was enjoying this.

Will petted abigail’s cheek and she looked up at him with piercing, ice blue eyes. “God you look beautiful with a cock in your mouth.” He said lowly. “Need to get it nice and ready for me to fuck you too.” He quirked a brow and she moaned around him. Will worked to keep his cool and Jack looked no better. Feeling kind, Will pulled back to let Abigail scream all she wanted.

“That’s it baby girl, come for us, come on...come for Daddy.” He encouraged her over and over, right against the shell of her ear. She worked her clit frantically, until she was shuddering and crying out with release under Jack. The boy’s face was a picture and Will knew all too well what her clenching hole felt like as she came. He didn’t last much after she did, filling the condom with a few last thrusts and a groan into her hair. 

Will was dying to feel her, and waited only long enough for Jack to catch his breath before motioning for him to move. He slid out of Abigail and dealt with the condom, before coming back to lay next to them. Will flipped her over without hesitation and she giggled, pressing her hips up and turning her cheek into the pillow. Will, as she expected, pressed into her sensitive cunt from behind, stretching her a little more. She made a wanton sound and both men smiled approvingly. “Feels so good when you fuck me after I come…” She mumbled as he fucked her into the bed, hitting her sweet spot do hard like this.

“Such a _good girl_ , isn’t she Jack?” Will spoke playfully. 

“She’s amazing.” Jack agreed, stretched out blissfully and enjoying seeing her pleasure written all over her face. 

“She’s going to come again, on her Daddy’s dick...” Will emphasised his point by masterfully slamming into her spot faster and harder. Abigail’s desperate cries were her only response and Jack was transfixed. “You can do it, Abi, soak that cock.” He was relentless, holding off his own orgasm with sheer force of will.

Abigail tensed under him, the sharp sensation of another little orgasm exploding within her. Her juices ran down his balls as Will finally let go, spilling his seed into her and dropping to pepper kisses on her back and shoulders. He collapsed beside her and they all lay until they came back to earth.

Jack spoke first. “Thank you Abi.” He stroked her cheek and Will stroked her back. Will was touched at his gratitude. He was also pleased it was directed towards her, since she had been a perfect little sub for them. 

She smiled sleepily. “Thank _you_ guys.” Jack seemed struck by a sudden thought.

“Will um...Hannibal be ok about this?” He wondered aloud. 

Will kissed Abigail’s hair and got up, shrugging. He had a glint in his eye that Abigail shared. “Well...we’ll see won’t we?”


End file.
